


Let me clean you

by Larryswonderworld



Series: Larry drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Baby!Louis, Bath, Concerned Harry, Crying, Crying Louis, Cute, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Harry Styles - Freeform, Jealous, Jealousy, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Smut, daddy - Freeform, daddy!harry, possesive harry, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryswonderworld/pseuds/Larryswonderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis felt so dirty when a random man started touching him in a club. And all harry wants to do is to clean him again.</p><p>Smut involved!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me clean you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andthetreewashappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthetreewashappy/gifts).



Louis' forehead was sweaty, and his boyfriends t-shirt was sticking to his back. His hips were swinging, his arms in the air and eyes closed. He loved dancing, he loved going out, and he loved the feeling of the strong beat of the music vibrating in his body. At the moment, he was with his friends Liam, Stan and Niall in one of his favorite clubs of London. It wasn't a gay club, because Harry, his boyfriend, was a bit overprotective and jealous and didn't like knowing that Louis would be in a club where more than half of the visitors would want Louis. It didn't make sense, 'cause in this normal club were a lot of girls goggling Louis, whispering to each other how damn hot this boy was, but Harry didn't make sense most of the time and that was the exact reason why Louis loved him.  
"Wan' take another shot?" Niall shouted in his ear.  
Louis shook his head. "No, thanks Ni! I don't wanna be too drunk. M' a bit too tipsy already," he giggled a bit. "Harry's gonna be mad if I come home too drunk."  
"Kay, whatevs you say dude," Niall laughed. "But I'm going to get fucking mortal tonight!"  
A few men and women who heard him started yelling and clapping, high-fiving the blonde boy.  
"Where's Stan?" Louis asked while twirling around Niall, letting his hips sway on the rhythm of the loud music.  
Niall nodded to the bar, where Stan was flirting with the bartender. "Tryna get us free shots. You sure you don't want any if he gets them?"  
Louis groaned. "Ah, damn it, okay. But just one."  
"M' gonna go help him, you wanna dance or go with me?"  
"Dance!" Louis yelled back. Niall gave him thumbs up and then waved himself through the dancing crowd to the bar.  
Louis put his hands in the air again and started dancing, totally in the music and not caring about the looks he got. He didn't know that most of the looks were full of lust and want. While he jumped up and down, moved his bum a bit too innocent and dirty at the same time, a man found his way to the small boy, eying him as if he was a toy. Soon, he grabbed the full hips and started grinding on the blue-eyed boy. "W-What-" Louis began to stutter, but the man shut him up. "Just dance with me, dirty boy."

While Louis was in the loud club, Harry sat at home. His eyes were focused on a book, flipping slowly through the pages while sipping some hot Yorkshire tea. Harry himself liked Twinings tea better, but Louis loved Yorkshire. And Harry was so whipped, that instead of buying Twinings tea, he bought Yorkshire. He didn't even think about it anymore- even when the couple went to cafes he drank Yorkshire. His friends said he was crazy, but Harry just shrugged and said "crazy in love, that's what I am". He wasn't even afraid or embarrassed to admit that he was absolutely in love with the curvy boy. When he was younger, his mother taught him that love was love, and he should never be afraid to fall in love. After all, it was the purpose of life: find love and built a new family. And it didn't matter if it was a boy who made him happy or a girl: as long as he was happy. So when one day he saw the 18 year old Louis bouncing through the city, full of life, he knew that he wanted him. He didn't hesitate to walk up to him and ask him out and Louis said yes almost immidiately. Since that moment, they were inseparable- always touching each other, calling each other, texting each other. And if they didn't have any contact at all, they did some things that reminded them of their lover. In this case, the Yorkshire tea. And Louis was wearing one of his shirts, so in a way they were together.  
Just as Harry flipped another page, his phone rang. He picked up his iPhone, and frowned when he saw that Louis was calling him. He said he would be home at one, and it was.. Half past eleven right now.  
"Lou?" he said with a concerned voice.  
"Harry," he heard Louis voice. His body tensed up when hearing that his boy was whimpering. "Harry- I- I swear I didn't do it! He just-" he started sobbing.  
"Louis, baby, what's wrong?" Harry panicked, standing up and grabbing his keys. "Do you want me to come get you?"  
"Please, Harry, please," Louis sobbed. "I didn't do it!"  
"I know baby," Harry said, even though he had no idea what his crying boyfriend was talking about. He grabbed his long, black coat and slipped on his brown boots before running out of their shared appartment, not even bothering to close the door. His heart was full of worry, pounding against his chest as he jumped into his car and sped of.  
"Louis, baby, are you still there?" he asked softly.  
"Y-Y-Yes," Louis whimpered.  
"Where exactly are you, baby?" He asked while turning left.  
"Outside the club."  
Harry knew exactly which club he meant, relieved that the club was only a few blocks away. "Okay baby, I'll be there in a few minutes. Do you want me to stay on the phone?" He asked, knowing full well that if he got caught by the cops, he'd have to pay a lot of money. But he didn't mind, he just wanted to get to his baby.  
"Please Harry! Please don't leave me. I didn't-" Louis started sobbing again, and Harry didn't know what to do. He stepped on the gas a little bit more, breaking the rules but still not caring. "I'm almost there, sweetheart," Harry said while driving into the street where the club was located. "I'm almost there."

Louis was cold and he felt so dirty. So, so, so dirty. His phone was pressed to his ear, needing to use two hands to hold the huge iPhone 6. His hands were shaking too, which didn't help at all. Small sobs left his mouth, while his eyes were frantically searching for his boyfriends car. When he spotted the black car, he almost dropped his phone. "Harry!" he cried while running towards his tall boyfriend. Harry opened his arms, catching the blue eyed boy. Louis clung to him as if his life depended on it. "Haz!" he cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"  
Harry wrapped his arms around his small body, pressing the trembling boy against his chest. "Shh," he said while stroking his hair. "Calm down, love. I'm here. I'm here."  
Louis tried to talk, but every time he got cut off by his sobs and trembling teeth.  
"Lou, I'll take you home, okay?" Harry murmured in Louis' thin hair. "But if you want to you home, you need to let me go, baby. I promise I'll drive as fast as I can. Is that okay, baby?"  
Louis nodded, but didn't make a move towards letting Harry go. Harry sighed, but it was far from annoyed. He picked up the trembling boy and walked towards the passenger side, opening the door and setting Louis on the soft chair. "Louis, I need you to let me go now," he said softly. Louis shook his head, tears falling down into his lap. "Please, Harry, p-please do-don't leave Louis."  
Harry's heart broke when he heard Louis talking in third person. He only did that when he was really scared or sad and happened very rarely.  
"I won't leave you, baby. I promise. Let's make a deal- you can wear my coat and hold my hand while I'm driving, so you smell like me and you can feel me. Can you do that for me, baby?"  
"Y-Yes daddy," Louis whimpered and he slowly let go if Harry. Harry inhaled relieved, and went to kiss Louis, but Louis turned away his head. "N-No!"  
Harry frowned. Louis never rejected him like that. What the hell had overcome his baby? He shrugged of his coat and draped it over the small boy, who almost drowned in it. "I'm going to close the door now, and I'll be back before you know it," Harry didn't even wait for an answer, but shut the door and sprinted to the other end of the car. "Here I am," he smiled and slipped in the car. He offered his left hand to Louis, and didn't let go of him the entire way back. Instead of trying to talk to the crying boy, he began to sing a soft song, hoping that it would calm down his boy a bit. It did, luckily, and Louis stopped crying.  
When they finally arrived home, Harry picked up Louis and walked into the house. Carefully, he laid down Louis on the couch. "Can you tell me what happened, baby?" he said softly, kneeling down next to the couch and stroking Louis' sticky hair. He smelled like alcohol and sweat, but Harry didn't mind one bit.  
"I-" Louis closed his eyes and breathed in and out for a moment before looking into Harry's eyes. Harry swore he fell his heart dropping and breaking when he saw the glossy, teary blue eyes. "Do you p-promise you wont leave me?"  
Harry frowned and stopped stroking Louis' hair. He didn't remove his hand, though. "Did you cheat on me, Louis?" he asked, voice full of hurt.  
"No, god, no!" Louis said, tears slipping out of his eyes. "Harry, I would never ever ever do that!"  
"I know baby, I know," he reassured him. "I just get a little bit scared when you act like this."  
"I'm sorry. It's just.. I was dancing, and Niall and Stan were away and then a man came up and started touching me and.." While Louis tried to breathe, Harry pressed his lips together in a thin line. No, he wasn't mad at his baby. Not at all. But he was so mad at the man who touched his baby like that. He wanted to kill him slowly and painfully, while reminding him that Harry was Louis' boyfriend, not him.  
But Louis thought Harry was angry at him, and started to cry again. "Daddy, I'm sorry! L-Louis tried to push him away, he swears! B-But the man w-was so strong a-and I couldn't get away and he was touching Louis everywhere, daddy, and he even touched my- my-" he hid his face in his hands. "Louis feels do dirty, daddy, so dirty and not like when daddy touches him b-but-"  
"Oh baby," Harry's voice broke. "Daddy's not mad at you, baby, daddy's not. I'm just so angry and that man, I want to rip his throat open and-" Louis squeaked. Harry chuckled. "- sorry baby. I'm not mad at you, I promise. I'm so sorry. Is that why you didn't want to kiss me? Because you felt dirty?"  
Louis nodded, teary eyed. "Louis was afraid Harry would feel the dirt..."  
"Did the man kiss you Louis?"  
Louis looked away, and fumbled with his small, delicate fingers. "He did come really close, but then I spat in his face and kicked him in his balls," he looked up in panick. "I swear I didn't kiss him-"  
"I know, baby, I know," Harry shushed him. "You know what, baby? I'll make us a hot bath with loads of bubbles and I'll make you feel clean again, okay baby?"  
Louis nodded and made grabby hands towards Harry. "Pick me up, daddy? Carry me?"  
And who was Harry to resist his baby? He picked him up, and Louis put his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips, like a koala. He nuzzled his face in Harry's warm neck, while Harry walked towards the bathroom. The curly haired boy sat down on the side of the bathtub and turned on the water. With his left hand he made sure that the water was the right temperature, with his right hand he held up Louis, who was still attached to him.  
"Which bubbles do you want, baby? Lavender, roses..."  
"Strawberry, daddy," Louis said in such an innocent way, that Harry felt it going right to his groin. He held back a moan. "Okay baby," he said. "Can you undress yourself for me, while I put the soap in the bath?"  
Louis nodded, and slipped off of Harry's lap. Harry turned around and tried not to sneak a peek of Louis' precious bum while he added a large amount of strawberry scented soap to the hot water.  
"Ready, daddy," Louis said. Harry turned around, and all the air seemed to disappear when he saw Louis' naked body. His bum was so bubbly, his hips so curvy, his thighs so thick and his cute little stomach was so kissable. And then his small, delicate hands and his milky arms- Harry moaned. "You look so good, baby, wanna kiss you."  
"Then kiss me daddy," Louis said.  
Harry didn't need to be told twice. In half a second he reached his baby, taking him into his arms and kissing him on his mouth. Both of the boys moaned when their tongues moved against each other, licking, biting and teasing. "Your lips taste so good baby," Harry praised. "So good, and all mine. Go sit in the bath for me."  
Louis did what his boyfriend told him. He watched Harry undress himself, his cheeks flustering when Harry caught him. Harry smirked a bit while slowly stripping down his boxers, standing stark naked in the middle of the room. "Like what you see, baby?" He said, looking at Louis cock, which was starting to harden. Louis blushed. "Very much, daddy."  
Harry smiled and slipped into the hot water, behind Louis. "Let me clean you, baby," he whispered in Louis' ear. "Until you don't even remember what happened."  
"Don't want to feel his hands anymore, daddy. Make it go away," Louis asked.  
"Of course, baby. Of course," Harry picked up the coconut shampoo, and added a large amount of it on his hands. Slowly, he began to wash Louis hair, until there was a huge mop of white bubbles on Louis' head. Louis giggled cutely. "Daddy!"  
"Who's that little grandpa?" Harry fake-asked. "Has he replaced my baby?"  
Louis leaned back against Harry's stomach. "Daddy," he said. "I'm here."  
"Of course you are, baby, always so close to daddy," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis taille and pulling him closer against his body. Louis moaned a bit when his bum made contact with Harry's half-hard cock. "Don't tease, daddy."  
"M'not," Harry said, laughing. "Close your eyes, Lou. I'm going to rinse it out of your hair."  
Louis closed his eyes, and waited patiently until Harry announced he was done. Harry kissed his neck softly. "Done, baby, you can open them."  
"Will you wash my body now, daddy?" Louis said. "Want you to make me clean.." He wiggled his bum against Harry's cock, and now it was Harry's time to moan.  
"Don't do that baby!" Harry whispered in Louis' ear.  
"Don't do what, daddy?" Louis asked, and he turned his head so he could look Harry very innocently in his eyes. "You mean this?" He wiggled his bum again, but this time he pushed his bum down a bit more.  
Harry grunted, closing his eyes and biting his lips. "Baby.."  
"Clean me daddy, clean me and make me dirty all over again.. But this time a good dirt.." Louis spoke in his ear, moaning softly when the tip of Harry's cock stroked over his hole.  
Harry nodded out of breath and grabbed a washcloth from the side of the tub. Slowly, he moved the fabric up and down Louis arms, shoulder and neck. Louis closed his eyes, and enjoyed the sound of the water and the heath of the cloth. Until Harry began to clean his stomach. His breath hitched when he felt Harry's fingers through the fabric of the washcloth darting over his nipple, slowly moving down when the little stubs were hard enough. "Harry.." He whispered softly when Harry came so close to that one special area... "Daddy, please."  
"I think it's clean here," Harry smirked and he moved his hands to his back. Louis groaned annoyed. "Daddy!"  
"Shh, baby, shh," Harry shushed. He removed the washcloth and was now bare-handed. He let his hands move down Louis' back, towards his bum.  
Louis eyes fluttered closed when Harry's hands ghosted over his hole, moving up and down his crack. "Ha.. Harry.. Daddy, please please please," he begged.  
"Shh, baby, relax," Harry said before slipping in one finger in his boyfriend. His walls were clenching around the digit, welcoming the long finger. Louis moaned, moving down on Harry's finger, fucking himself. Harry watched him, let his small boyfriend do the work before slipping in another. "Oh m- Harry please, another one, I can take it I swear I can, I'll be a good boy" Louis babbled, moving up and down, biting his lips. It felt so good, so so so so so fantastic. "Please daddy- OH! Right there daddy!"  
Not only had Harry added another finger, he also found that one special place on the inside of his body. He wiggled his fingers, scissoring and moving them. Louis grunted and started moving down on Harry's fingers. "Harryharryharry," he moaned. The sounds went straight (or gay, as Harry thought while he fingered his boyfriend) to his boner. "Harryharryharry... Please please please daddy. Make me feel good. I'll be a good boy, I swear.. I can take it," Louis said, his head lulling from left to right on Harry's shoulder, eyes fluttering closed and cheeks flustered in a beautiful shade red. Harry kissed Louis neck, biting the milky skin softly.  
And then, without warning, Harry replaced his fingers with his pulsing, rock hard cock. Louis gasped and shut his eyes. "Oh my god, oh my fucking- daddy oh daddy you're so big, so so so big. Daddydaddydaddy- please, I want you to fuck me."  
"Here, in the bath?" Harry murmured in Louis' red ear.  
"I don't care daddy," Louis choked while grinding down on Harry. Harry moaned, gripping Louis hips with both his hands, helping him to move. "Please, daddy, take me as hard as you can. Fuck me so hard that I can't walk for days. Fuck me so hard that everyone will know who I belong to. Mark me daddy, please," Louis said so sinfully.  
Harry's vision went black for a moment, and then he stood up, pulling the trembling boy with him. Water rushed out of the tub, but Harry nor Louis seemed to notice. And if they did, none of them cared enough to mention it. In one smooth move, Harry picked up Louis and turned him around, without slipping out of the boy. He climbed out of the bath and almost ran to their shared bedroom while kissing Louis hungrily. The two horny boys made it to the bed without tripping. "Gonna fuck you so hard that you'll see stars," Harry said filthily while pressing kisses to Louis jaw, neck and finally Louis swollen lips. "Gonna fill your bum with your cum, 'kay baby?"  
Louis moaned. "Please daddy, sounds so good."  
Harry laid down Louis on the bed looked him in his blue eyes. "I love you, Louis," he said truthfully, tracing his thighs.  
Louis looked at his boyfriend for a moment and smiled. "Love you, Harry."  
And then Harry started pounding into him. He didn't even warn Louis- he just went for it. The whole bed started shaking, squeaking against the floor, banging against the wall. Louis screamed Harry's name, his voice sounding so passionate and raw. Skin slapped against skin, Harry's balls slapped against Louis bum, creating the most wonderful melody ever heard.  
All Louis could do was scream and shout and beg Harry to go fasterfasterfaster and harderharderharder. If Harry was a drug, Louis sure was addicted right now. Harry was everywhere, his hands feeling up every part of his body, his lips kissing his face- if this wasn't heaven then Louis didn't know what it was. And Harry thought exactly the same; Louis was babbling how much he loved him, Harry was buried deep into the man he loved so much and he- he was so full of love, he felt it everywhere.  
"Gon' cum, daddy," Louis moaned. "Y'make me feel so good."  
Harry started pounding into him even harder if that was possible, looking down to see that Louis bum bounced a bit with every move he made. "We'll both-" Harry moaned. "-cum at three, 'kay baby?"  
"Yes yes yes daddy," tears of pure joy and happiness and harryharryharry were tickling down Louis' cheeks.  
"One," Harry said, shoving his dick up Louis' ass.  
"Two," Louis panted.  
"Three!" they both screamed, Louis coming on his chest and Harry coming in his boyfriend.  
Harry collapsed on the bed, seeing stars. He draped his arms around Louis hips, pulling him closely. Louis giggled cutely. "We're gonna make a mess daddy," he whispered softly while nuzzling his head into his daddy's neck.  
"Don't call me daddy or I might come another time," Harry laughed while stroking Louis' back. The two laid there, stark naked on top of their duvet. It took them five full minutes until they had caught their breath again.  
"I would never let another man touch you without fighting him first," Louis said while hovering over Harry. "I don't want anyone else but you."  
"I know baby, I know," Harry said. Then he laughed. "Did you really spit him in his face?"  
"Yeah," Louis laughed softly. "Of course I did."  
"Good," Harry smirked.  
They both went silent for a moment and then they looked each other in their eyes.  
"Round two?"  
"Round two."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos please!


End file.
